My Girl
by MargatheMockingjay
Summary: When Chuck can't make it to Blair's 24th birthday party, Dan lets slip that Chuck is in love with her, and Blair realizes that she feels the same way. But when Chuck returns, she finds him slipped into his old womanizing ways. Can she win him back?
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So in this story, Blair and Chuck are the best of friends, which means, the night at Victrola never happened, and neither did anything after that. But, Bart is still dead. This is slightly AU, and the Non-Judging Breakfast club along with Dan and Vanessa are 24, while Jenny and Eric are (as usual) two years younger than them. Chuck is in love with Blair and Blair is in love with Chuck but doesn't realize it. Anyway, this is my first Gossip Girl story, so go easy on me, please.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**_

_"Best friends are the siblings that God forgot to give us." -Anonymous_

Blair Waldorf walked down the streets of Manhattan with a smile on her face, nearly skipping. In just two days, she'll turn twenty-four. Excited as she was, she had only planned a small gathering at her penthouse; she had decided to take it a little simpler this year, since Serena was actually able to convince her to just "go easy" on it this year...and she was right. No matter how many grand birthday parties she threw, she realized that it was also important to make time for the friends that are closer to her heart and have fun with them, which meant herself, Chuck, Serena, Nate, her parents, Jenny, Dan (What? He's Serena and Nate's friend, and she had to admit, she had gotten a little closer to him over the years, and ugh. If he has to bring Vanessa, then so be it), Eric, Cyrus, Lily, Rufus and blood-orange martinis.

She was on her way to The Empire Hotel, owned by her best friend, the great Chuck Bass. They've been best friends since before any of them can remember, and are hardly ever seen plotting without each other. Serena van der Woodsen, her best _female_ friend, was not quite the plotter, and whenever she _did_ plot, which was very seldom, her plan would always flop, and Blair and Chuck would just tell her to "leave the scheming to the experts,", namely, them.

Stepping onto the elevator, she waited patiently as she felt the lift slowly sliding up until the doors opened and she was in Chuck's penthouse.

"Chuck!" she called. When she got no reply, she tried again. "Bass, are you here?"

"Bedroom, come in," came the reply. Blair smiled as she walked to the bedroom. Chuck could sometimes get a little anti-social with guests. But then again, they were best friends. He didn't really need to greet her. Going in, she noticed he was packing. His suitcase was on his bed, and it already had his clothes inside and she looked up to see Chuck standing in front of his closet, his back facing her, going through his suits, coats, and others. This made Blair panic a little. _What?_ Is he leaving? And for how long?

"Why are you packing?" she asked, obviously hurt.

"Well, hello to you too, Waldorf," he said, smirking at her.

Without the slightest change of expression, she continued. "You didn't answer my question."

Chuck sighed. "There's a business meeting in Thailand tomorrow...and it'll last for a few more days."

"Well, you're not gonna miss my birthday," Blair said, as though she was a little girl talking to her dad. "Right?"

"Blair, the meeting ends on the fifteenth," he told her.

"That _is_ my birthday," she said, laughing lightly. "November 15, remember? Have you forgotten? I mean, that's something I'd expect from Nate, but you?"

But Chuck still wasn't smiling. In fact, he wasn't looking at her. "Blair, the meeting ends at ten, and it takes more than two hours to get back here."

Blair's face fell. "Oh," she said quietly.

"Blair, I-" Chuck started, but was interrupted by Blair.

"No, Chuck, I understand...it's okay,"

"But I-"

"No really, it is," she said, walking over to him to hug him. Quite shocked at her reaction, Chuck hugged her back anyway, wrapping an arm on her waist and the other on her back. They stayed like that, for what seemed like hours; Chuck running his fingers through her hair and occasionally kissing her temple, Blair rubbing circles on his back and the two of them breathing in each other's familiar scents. None of this was awkward to either of them; they were used to it, completely comfortable in each other's embrace. Moments later, Chuck decided to break the silence.

"So...you're not mad?" he asked tentatively.

"No," she replied, pulling back slightly she could look at him properly. "I'm not."

The closeness of their faces was killing him, and he had to fight the urge to kiss her. "Are you sure?" he managed to say. She nodded, and kissed him gently on the cheek, and headed for the elevator to leave.

Before she could press the button, however, she still sensed doubt, she turned around. "Really, Chuck. I'll be alright without you." After giving him a small smile, she stepped onto the elevator and the doors slowly closed.

Chuck placed his hand on his cheek on the place where she had kissed him and just stared after her. "I'm sure you will be, Blair."

_**Okay, so...What do you think? This is my first story, so go easy on me, please. And, I'm sorry that this chapter is quite short, anyway, it is the prologue, so...yeah. Tell me what you think, please review! *Re-written on October 30, 2010.***_


	2. Mr Bass Goes To Thailand

_**Okay, so this is the second chapter of the story, and you'll notice that I've put some of my favourite Gossip Girl characters together; like Nate and Serena, and of course, Chuck and Blair, but they'll come later in the story. :D**_

_**Chapter Title derived from the movie "Mr. Smith Goes To Washington".**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**_

_Harry Burns: I've been doing a lot of thinking, and the thing is, I love you._

_Sally Albright: What?_

_Harry Burns: I love you._

_Sally Albright: How do you expect me to respond to this?_

_Harry Burns: How about, you love me too._

_Sally Albright: How about, I'm leaving._

_~When Harry Met Sally_

The next day, Chuck heard a knock on his door, walked towards it, and looked through the peep hole. It was Nate and Dan. He opened the door and gestured for both of them to enter, and went back to get his luggage in his bedroom, for he had a plane to catch.

"Uh...So, why did you need us here?" Nate asked.

"I need you to do me a favor," came Chuck's reply. Nate looked at Dan, who just shrugged and both of them saw Chuck exit his bedroom with his luggage, and one of the things he was holding was a box from Tiffany's.

"Here," Chuck said, handing the box over to Nate. "Give this to Blair for me tomorrow. It's for her birthday."

Nate opened the box and saw an expensive diamond necklace inside. He sighed. "Look, man, we're all looking out for you, we really are. We just don't think it's gonna happen."

"Yeah," Dan interjected, "Maybe you should just...move on."

Chuck simply rolled his eyes at him, but for a while, looked like he was considering the idea. He checked his watch and said, "I have to leave, guard it with you life," he said, walking past them, headed for the elevator "and wish her happy birthday for me." And with that, the doors closed, leaving Dan and Nate alone.

Nate sighed and looked at Dan as though to say, 'What do we do now?' Dan however, just shrugged once more and said, "Don't look at me; I don't even know why I agreed to come here in the first place."

"Oh, come on, B. Don't be so gloomy," Serena whined. Blair was being a little more grumpy than usual since she found out that Chuck wasn't going to make it to her party. He _never_ missed her birthday. _Ever_.

"He never misses my birthday, _never_. What if he's trying to avoid me?" She said, more to herself than to Serena. Chuck had already left the previous day, and was too in a hurry to even let her see him off.

"B, maybe he's just busy with work is all," Serena said, rubbing Blair's back. "Maybe he thinks that you're too busy planning the party and doesn't want to disturb you, or anything."

"Why didn't he just take the Bass jet?" she wondered. "And, no...That's not it...I still feel like there's something wrong."

"Maybe you just miss him." Serena knew that Chuck was in love with Blair, Nate had told her a few years ago, when they were nineteen. But she was pretty sure that he was in love with her longer than that, and she knew that Blair loved him as much as he loved her, she just never really realized it. "And he _did_ mention the Bass jet having some technical difficulties."

Blair thought about what she said for a while and found herself nodding slowly. "Yeah...that's it. I just miss him. That's it."

"Yes! Finally, the Blair Waldorf I've been looking for has showed up at last." Serena cried in relief.

Blair laughed, but suddenly remembered something that upsets her on a daily basis, making her smile fade away in the blink of an eye. "Serena...I have to tell you something," she said nervously. "Something that nobody knows, not even Chuck."

Serena's smile faded as fast as Blair's did. "B, what's wrong?"

"I...I-I," she stuttered. "I've never done it!"

Serena's expression changed to one of disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me!" cried Blair, putting her face in her hands in embarrassment. Serena had always thought that Blair had already lost her virginity a long time ago, but then again, she never mentioned that she did.

"But...h-how?"

"I don't know! It just never did happen, not with Nate...not with anyone I've ever dated," she sobbed, clearly disappointed with herself "I'm gonna die a virgin! I might as well become a nun."

"No! B...you just haven't found the right person yet," Serena said reassuringly, wrapping her arms around Blair. "Give it time, it'll happen soon."

When Blair stopped crying, Serena checked her Cartier watch and gasped. She stood up and said, "B, we have to get you ready for the party!"

Blair checked her own watch and gasped too. "Oh my God," standing up herself, she grabbed Serena's wrist and ran upstairs to her bedroom, where they were to do each other's hair and make-up.

Serena laughed as she was being dragged along by Blair. "B, relax, we still have time!"

"Well, it takes time to look perfect!" Blair retorted, and closed the door behind her when they reached her bedroom. Serena let out a little laugh before the doors closed.

Later when the party had ended and Rufus, Lily, Eleanor, Harold, Cyrus and even Vanessa had given Blair their gifts and said their goodbyes, Blair, Serena, Nate, Dan, Jenny, and Eric at the penthouse living room telling each other stories from high school. Blair was on the couch with Nate, who had his arm around Serena, who was beside Jenny, while Eric and Dan were both on the chairs on either side of the couch.

"Okay! Enough with the stories," Blair interrupted. "It's time for the gifts! Now which one should I open first?"

Dan and Nate looked at each other and Nate said, "Well, there's that one from Chuck," he said, gesturing to one of the gifts on the coffee table in front of them.

"Oh, definitely!" Blair said excitedly, reaching out for the gift that Nate had pointed to. "I want to see if his gift will make up for his absence."

"Oh, it definitely will," Dan muttered a little too loudly, causing everyone to look at him.

"What did you say, Humphrey?" Blair asked.

"What? Oh...uh, nothing, nothing." He stuttered.

Blair gave him her Waldorf eye-roll and proceeded to opening Chuck's gift, and gasped when she saw the box's contents. "Oh my _God_." She breathed. The necklace was absolutely breath-taking. The pendant was graceful, elegant and had rose-cut Tiffany diamonds, all on a 16-inch chain.

"Oh, B, it's so pretty!" Serena said.

"I can't believe he remembered," Blair said, shaking her head in disbelief and wonder.

"Remember what?" Nate asked.

"It was months ago...we passed by Tiffany's and this necklace was on the window display, and I couldn't stop looking at it," she said, still transfixed by the necklace itself "I mean, I insisted that he wouldn't have to buy it for me, but...he did."

She unhooked the chain and pushed her hair to the side her neck while Serena helped her put it on. "But why would he do this for me? I mean he got me the Erickson Beamon necklace for my seventeenth birthday, but I told him not to buy this one, and he still did...Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because he's in love with you," Dan said, completely unaware of what he just said, making everyone gasp.

"_Dan_!" Serena warned.

"Did he just...?" Eric asked.

"You _didn't_!" Jenny said to her brother, horror struck.

"Wait, did I just what?" Dan asked, and then his eyes widened in realization "_Shit_!" he said, putting a hand on his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from saying anything else.

"Yep, he said it." Nate said.

"What?" Blair said.

"Uh...I said 'I don't know'?" Dan said nervously.

"No, you idiot, th-the 'love' part," it was then that she noticed that everyone in the room was avoiding her gaze. "Wait...Do _all_ of you know something that _I_ don't?" she asked as she slowly stood up, dreading the answer.

"Blair..." Nate started "Chuck...is in love with you."

Blair's jaw dropped for a while, and she started laughing nervously. "Wait, I think I just hallucinated, what was it that you were gonna say?"

"B," Serena said "You heard what he said. It's true. Chuck is in love with you."

"What?" Blair asked in complete and utter disbelief and started pacing back and forth in front of them "I don't understand...this is _Chuck_...Chuck...he wouldn't...I mean..._me_?"

"Well, B, look on the bright side," Serena said suddenly "This is great! I mean you and Chuck? Did you ever think about it?"

"No! Never," Blair said, flinging her hands in the air. "What else did he say? Like, does he want me to be his girlfriend or something?"

"Seems like it." Eric said, nodding at her.

"Chuck Bass having a girlfriend," Dan said, chuckling "I never thought I'd see the day."

Blair stopped pacing and rolled her eyes at him once more and clapped her hands loudly in front of his face as though telling him to 'snap out of it'. "_Focus, Humphrey_! You got me into this!"

"Chuck..." she muttered hopelessly "Seriously? For how long?"

Nate shrugged. "I don't know, uh, six or seven years tops."

"Oh God!" Blair groaned. "All this time? And he never told me? And you never told me..."

"Well, I swore to secrecy," Nate said.

"Really?" Blair asked, raising both of her eyebrows. "Well then how does Serena know?"

"He told me," Serena said.

"Well, she forced it out of me!"

Blair rolled her eyes at the two of them. "And, may I ask, how _they_ came to know about this?" she asked, gesturing towards Jenny, Eric and Dan.

"They told us," Jenny said.

Blair raised her eyebrows at Nate. "Well, it wasn't really a secret anymore," He explained.

"How come you never told me?"

"Well, B, we were worried about you," Serena explained.

"I can't believe this...I have to talk to him. Nate, what time did he say his plane would land?"

"Uh...I think he said tomorrow morning at seven."

"That's it! I'll talk to him about it!" Blair said, and marched upstairs but before completely disappearing, said, "Goodnight!" and left the five of them there.

"Look what you've done!" Serena told Dan "You made my best friend crazy! She's gonna kill you...she's gonna kill all of us, really."

"Actually, Chuck's gonna kill us too," Eric added. "But mostly Nate...and Dan."

"Oh great!" Dan exclaimed sarcastically. "The two most evil, conniving people I know are gonna kill me. That's just...that's just great."

"But I hope he doesn't take our advice seriously..." Nate said.

"What advice?" Serena and Dan asked at the same time.

"Well, Dan and I went over to Chuck's yesterday, and after he gave us the necklace for Blair, we told him to move on," Nate explained. "Oh wait, it wasn't the two of us who told him to move on, it was _Dan_, _just Dan_."

"She's really gonna kill you now, Dan," Jenny said, standing up. "Well, I gotta get some sleep."

"Me too," Eric agreed, standing up as well.

"Yeah, and I gotta go and enjoy my final hours," Dan said, leaving with Jenny and Eric. And so it was only Nate and Serena left in the room. They sat in silence for what felt like hours.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Nate asked his girlfriend.

Serena just stood up and said, "Chuck's gonna kill you."

_**What do you think? Well, in my opinion, I suck at writing comedy. But then this is my first story...And I should really stop using that as an excuse. So what I did here is I made Dan and Nate just a teeny bit more stupid than they really are. Anyway, tell me if anything sucks, but please be gentle, and tell me if there's anything I can do to improve. :D**_


	3. A Nightmare On Park Avenue

_**I can't believe it! It's already the third chapter. *Squeals*. This story will have around 6-8 chapters. In this chapter, you're going to have your own dose of a Waldorf nightmare. Yes, I mean Blair's nightmare based on a Hepburn movie. I myself am obsessed with Audrey's movies, **_**Breakfast at Tiffany's**_** I've seen about a million times. But this nightmare is based on **_**Roman Holiday**_**, set in the last scene, the press conference, right before Joe Bradley walks away and the screen says, "The End," so obviously, Blair is Princess Ann (Audrey Hepburn), and Chuck is Joe Bradley (Gregory Peck). If you haven't seen **_**Roman Holiday**_**, I suggest you watch the press conference scene on YouTube or something to understand the nightmare, and of course, this nightmare has it's own classic Waldorf twist. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or Roman Holiday**_

* * *

"_If you love someone you say it, you say it right then, out loud. Otherwise the moment just... passes you by..."_

_~ Julia Roberts in My Best Friend's Wedding_

Blair was sitting on a fancy chair (that looked sort of like a throne) on a large podium, with an entourage of counts behind her, looking down on rows and rows of people standing behind a rope, all their eyes on her. Some of the people standing behind the rope had big cameras, the old-fashioned kind that can blind you if it flashes too brightly, others just standing there looking up at her, and she smiled at them as she looked around, and her smile widened when she saw Chuck, who standing in the front row, wearing a grey suit. He smiled back at her.

"The floor is now open for questions," said a voice from Blair's right side.

"Your highness, what is the outlook of trade relations between your nation and ours?" Asked a man from the third row.

"I have every faith in it," Blair said, feeling Chuck's eyes on her "As I have faith in relations between people." She looked back at Chuck, who still had that subtle smile on his face, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Your highness, which was your favourite city to visit?" A man from the second row asked.

There was a pause, as Blair was thinking of what to say. "Each one was different in its own way..." she started "It would be difficult to..." she broke off, and decided to tell them the truth. "New York. By all means, _New York_."

Hearing what she said, the crowd gasped and smiled, glad that she chose New York as her favourite city. After a few more questions, the floor was closed to questions, when suddenly, Chuck spoke.

"Your highness," he started, making the whole crowd look at him. "It would be difficult to let go of our...history. And I have to ask you...Do you love me?" he asked, quite seriously.

Blair was quite shocked. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, trying to pretend that she didn't hear what he just said.

She was speechless. What were you supposed to say? All people in the room looked at her for an answer, but the only person that mattered was Chuck. "I...I...I...uh..." she stuttered, doing her best not to look stupid in front of the press.

When all she did was stutter and stutter, Chuck slowly turned around, as though he knew her answer would be no, and he rather not hear it and headed for the exit. This made Blair panic.

"_No_!" she cried. "No! _Please_...Don't leave!" she kept saying, but her pleas fell on his deaf ears, and he left anyway. "No, NO!"

* * *

Blair awoke with a jerk. She took off her sleeping mask looked around, and seeing that she was in her bedroom, sighed in relief. _Roman Holiday_, she thought. _Since when are my Roman Holiday dreams nightmares?_

She groaned in frustration. She reached for her phone on the night stand and checked the time. 6:45. _Crap! _And with that, she pushed her bed sheet aside, and headed for her bathroom to take a bath and change.

Going out of her bathroom, she looked down and saw what she was wearing and pleased. She was wearing a black Givenchy dress that looked like what Audrey Hepburn wore in the first scene in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, with a pearl necklace to top it off. But of course, she didn't forget to wear the Tiffany necklace that Chuck gave her through Nate, and tucked it inside her dress, bringing it closer to her heart. She decided to wear a pair of black Jimmy Choo flats, to make it look more demure, and let her hair down, thinking that it would be too costume-y if she wore her hair in a French twist like Audrey did. Needless to say, if Chuck were to see her in this dress, it would be a subtle way of saying, 'Please watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ with me.'

When she got to the airport (which was very crowded), she stood on her toes and looked around for Chuck, immediately regretting wearing flats.

Moments later, she spotted him...and her heart melted when she did. He was wearing a black Armani suit, coat on his arm, carrying his suitcases. His handsome face stood out from the others. He couldn't look more like...Chuck. Just...Chuck.

All of a sudden, a tall blonde red-lipped woman came up behind him and seductively kissed his neck, and he easily reciprocated. Blair felt like she was going to be sick, a blonde bimbo had her arms around Chuck, _her Chuck_! Hold on, since when did he become hers? Never mind. She saw him pull out some money from his pocket and handed it to her. _Oh God_. She was like, Marilyn Monroe compared to her, and when it comes to sexy, Marilyn Monroe _always_ wins. _What happened?_ Blair thought. _Years ago, he stopped with all the whores and bimbos, now he's doing it again?_

Moments after the blonde woman left, Chuck spotted Blair and smirked at her, raising his arms slightly, as though expecting her to run to him jump into his arms in an embrace. Blair however, blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and turned away from him, pushing against the crowd and ran away from him.

"Blair!" she heard him call her name, but she just kept running, not looking back once. "Blair!"

She kept running until she couldn't hear him anymore, not even looking back once and nest thing she knew, she was near the exit and took a cab home, feeling a lump in her throat and tears rolling down her cheeks.

Once she got home, she ran up to her bedroom, locked the door, kicked off her shoes, and belly-flopped onto her bed, crying. Her face was flat on her bed, and stayed like that until she couldn't breathe anymore and she had to turn her head to the side. She stayed like that for thirty minutes. Slowly, she got up, put a hand inside her purse and got her phone, which has been ringing off the hook since she left the airport, and when she checked it, there were fourteen missed calls from, you guessed it, Chuck. Just then, it rang again, and Blair rejected the call without any hesitation whatsoever.

She got up and walked over to her bathroom to look at her reflection in the mirror, wiped away her tears, trying to make sure she didn't look like she just cried. She knew that Chuck would come over and visit her any minute now and she didn't want him to see her with tear streaks on her face. Luckily, her mascara was waterproof.

Making sure that there weren't any more signs of her crying earlier, she fixed her hair, washed her face and went back to her bed.

And then, in no less than five minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. She didn't answer it. There was another knock, followed by Chuck's voice. "Blair," he called, knocking repeatedly. "Blair, I know you're in there. Open up. I brought you gifts."

She groaned inwardly. Did he _have_ to know _all_ of the things that cheered her up? Oh, wait. Of course he did. Sighing, she got up, unlocked the door, and opened it, and there he was, pink peonies in one hand her favourite macaroons in the other, with his trademark smirk on his face, but in his eyes, was a look that said, 'Please forgive me.' "What do you want, Bass?" she said a little too colder than she intended.

"Blair," he started. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday, but I have gifts to make up for it, here I have your favourite flowers, and favourite macaroons."

Blair looked at the two items, took them and looked back up at him. "What do you say, Waldorf? Forgive me?"

There was a look in his eyes that was so sincere, she couldn't take anymore...She knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever. She smiled and hugged him, and obviously, he hugged her back. "I'm sorry I overreacted earlier, and that I didn't answer you calls" she said quietly, running her fingers through his hair softly as he did the same to hers. "I guess I was mad at you for missing my birthday, and missed you at the same time that I-"

"I know," he said softly. "It's okay."

She pulled away from him slightly, allowing herself to look at him. "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he replied, smiling at her. "We can go shopping if you want to," he continued, but looked her up and down and said, "Although, judging by the attire you have on, why don't we just watch _Tiffany's_ instead?"

"Oh, no...I can't," she said. "I have to catch up on some sleep, and I'm pretty sure you do too, so...maybe tomorrow," she lied, although she really _did_ need to catch up on sleep, she didn't think she would be able to sleep at all.

He nodded. "I understand," he said, sounding completely sincere, but Blair knew he wasn't completely convinced, even though she had a long party last night. "I'll see you soon," with that, he left.

Blair just stayed there, wishing that he could stay longer, and at the same time, still mad at him for relapsing into his old ways. But he was still as charming as ever, and if she wasn't mad, she would've completely melted into his arms. Instead, she called Serena.

"Serena," she said over the phone. "Get your ass over here _right now_."

Poor Serena.

Later, Blair heard a few heels clicking outside her bedroom door, and knew that Serena was already there, and Serena, in usual van der Woodsen women fashion, arrived there a little later than expected.

Blair opened the door before Serena even got the chance to knock, and saw Serena, with Nate and Dan standing right behind her.

"B," Serena panted, as though she had been running "I came here as fast as I could. What happened?"

"Chuck," she managed "He...I..."

"Breathe, Blair!" Serena said, leading Blair to her bed to sit down. "Breathe...now, what happened with Chuck?"

"He's back!" Blair exclaimed.

"What's so bad about that?" Serena asked. "I thought you missed him."

"I do! But, he's sleeping with those horrid hookers of his!" Blair put her face in her hands.

"Ohhh, B...It's okay," Serena assured her.

"No! It's not," Blair cried once more, lifting her face from her hands to reveal her tear-stained cheeks. "It's-" she broke off and looked at Dan as though she had only noticed him now. "_You_!" she said, pointing a finger at him and walking towards him dangerously. "You got me into this, now fix it!"

"What?" Dan exclaimed incredulously. "Me?"

"Yes, _you_!" she said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You _have_ to talk to him!"

"And _again_, I don't know I came here," Dan said.

"Blair!" Serena warned. "This isn't his fault."

"Yes it is!" Blair retorted, and then turned back to Dan. "You said he loved me, now how is that even possible when he's banging whores again?"

"Well, we kind of told him to get over you..." Dan explained stupidly.

"See!" she cried. "This _is_ his fault!" Then her eyes widened. "Wait, what? You told him to move on, and_ then_ you tell me that he loves me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Blair," Nate said firmly. "He didn't mean to, okay? It just...slipped."

She sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know, B," Serena said sadly.

"But there's one more thing you should know," Nate said.

"What is it?" she asked, her expression sceptical.

"The reason why Chuck stopped sleeping with all those women years ago," Nate said, sitting down beside her. "Is because he fell in love with you, and he knew that it wouldn't help if he slept with all those strippers, when you were the only one he really wanted."

Blair felt her heart break. "I can't believe that I only realized last night..." she said quietly.

"Realized what?" Serena asked.

"That I was in love with him," Blair said, her voice only loud enough to be heard by all of them. "Do you think this means he's over me?"

"I don't know," Nate said. "But I think the moment's...gone."

_**Okay, I think this chapter sucks. Especially that last line there. So, anyway, in the movie, Princess Ann really says, "Rome, by all means, Rome." But I made it New York, because Gossip Girl is set in New York, so...yeah. And I should tell you now that this story loosely based off of an episode of **_**Friends**_**, AKA, **_**The One When Ross Finds Out**_**. Anyway, please review!**_


	4. It All Happened In One Night

_**And so this is the fourth chapter (obviously), wherein Blair tries to cope with what she saw at the airport (but fails anyway), Nate and Serena are by her side, and Chuck is a man-whore. Anyway, please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or Friends.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Everyone hears what you say. Friends listen to what you say. Best friends listen to what you don't say."_

_- Anonymous_

It had been two days since Chuck had returned, and Blair had tried with enormous effort to continue with her life without having to cry...so she avoided him. Whenever he called, she ignored it, whenever he came over; she told him she was busy. And since then, has been spending more time with Nate and Serena, the only people who could help her survive a breakdown, besides Chuck of course.

But despite her recent heartbreak, Blair had been acting freakishly calm-something she did when she was stressed out, and it always ended with a massive breakdown. Nate and Serena were used to it, since Blair had behaved like that before, but they had to admit, this one was starting to scare them. In fact, Serena was beginning to worry that Blair might have relapsed on her bulimia.

"Hi!" Blair said brightly, as she met up with Nate and Serena at Butter.

"Hi," they both said, Serena watching her friend closely.

"B, are you sure you wanna do this?" Serena asked. "You, know...going out in public?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Blair asked innocently, already outsmarting the both of them, knowing they couldn't mention Chuck's name, otherwise she would reach her breaking point, giving Nate and Serena no possible way to answer. "Now, let's go have lunch."

And so they did. After ordering their meals, there was an awkward silence between the three of them. "So, how are things?" Blair said, resting her elbows on the table with her chin on her palms.

When Nate didn't answer, Serena did. "Things are um...great. Nate asked me to move in with him and I said yes."

Blair smiled. Another uncomfortable silence followed, and Serena had noticed Nate looking over Blair's shoulder, so she looked at what he was looking at, and felt her heart sink.

There, just a few meters away was Chuck, with two dark-haired women, one had her lips attached to his, while the other biting down on his neck as though she was a vampire.

Suddenly, Blair noticed the two of them looking over her shoulder and looked at where their eyes were set on, before Nate or Serena could stop her. _Oh shit_.

When Blair turned around, Serena saw her body stiffen, and a few seconds later, Blair turned to them and stood up, trembling slightly with her eyes shut tight. Finally she opened her eyes, and wore the fake smile she had on her face for the past two days. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go vomit right now." And with that, she walked towards the bathroom, trying to stop herself from shaking.

As soon as she was away from earshot, Serena groaned.

"Don't worry about this too much," Nate said. "It's gonna be okay."

Serena simply rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Leave it to Nate Archibald to underestimate the gravity of the situation. "No, it's not! Chuck is a man-whore, and Blair's _sanity_ is at stake here!" She cried. As if Blair hasn't lost her sanity _already_. "I gotta go check on Blair," she said, standing up and leaving him there as she looked for her friend.

Nate just sat there, looking at Chuck with his two women, thinking that Serena was right, and that he couldn't believe Chuck would hurt Blair like that. Still shaking his head in disbelief and disgust, he got up and walked over to Chuck. When Chuck or any of the women didn't seem to notice, he cleared his throat, and finally they had stopped.

"Nathaniel," Chuck drawled, clearly drunk. Typical. Bass, drunk off his ass. "What brings you and your sober little head here?"

Nate's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing, Chuck?" he asked.

Chuck turned to the two women. "Ladies, could you give us a moment?" And with that, they got of their seats, and walked to the direction of the bar, and Chuck turned his attention back to Nate.

"What I'm doing, Nathaniel, is moving on with my life," he continued. "Obviously, Blair only thought of me as a friend...nothing more. So I wondered why I was wasting my time chasing a woman that never even wanted me."

"You're wrong," Nate said. "She needs you. And I know you need her too."

Chuck shook his head, looking down. "If I call her, text her, come over, she'll ignore me, doesn't wanna talk to me."

"The only reason she's not talking to you is because she thinks you're too busy nailing all these women," Nate replied.

Chuck didn't reply. "Just...talk to her," Nate added, and went back to their table, leaving Chuck to contemplate.

* * *

Pushing the door open, Serena looked around and heard silent sobs and saw Blair come out of one of the stalls, her hair slightly messed up, and her eyes red and puffy. She spotted Serena and just stared at her.

"Oh...B," Serena said, walking over to wrap her arms around Blair.

But Blair just kept sobbing and wrapped her arms around Serena. "I-I didn't wanna have t-to do it," she sniffed while her body shook "B-b-but I couldn't stop doing it...I lost c-control..." Serena rubbed her back, in an attempt to calm her down.

"Come on, Blair," she said. "Let's get you home."

So when they got out of the bathroom, Serena told Nate to go find a cab, and when Nate looked around for Chuck, he wasn't there anymore. Once he found a cab, he insisted that Serena and Blair take it to sort things out, while he looked for another one for himself.

Once they got home, Serena fixed up a bowl of popcorn, which was one of Blair's favourite comfort foods, while Blair popped _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ into the DVD player. Serena had to admit, though it was a little annoying that Blair couldn't stop watching it, she had to admit that she'd grown to love it as much as Blair did.

Many minutes later, the two of them were side by side on the couch, Blair's head rested on Serena's shoulder, and a bowl of popcorn on Blair's lap. The scene that was currently playing was when Holly and Paul were in the library, and Paul was confessing his love to her.

"Holly, I love you," he said.

And then, all of a sudden, right out of nowhere, Blair sat up properly, her head no longer on Serena's shoulder, and threw a fist full of popcorn at the screen, and saying, "_Liar_!"

"Oh...kay..." Serena said, picking up the remote and pressing the eject button. "Maybe _Tiffany's_ wasn't such a good idea..." she muttered, looking at the Audrey Hepburn collection on the coffee table in front of the couch and picking it up to look for something else to watch. "Oh, I know! How about _Roman Holiday_ instead?"

"No!" Blair cried. "I mean...uh, maybe we should just watch TV."

Serena sighed and walked over to sit on the couch next to Blair. "B, talk to me...please."

Blair looked down. "I don't what to do," she said, barely above a whisper. "A few days ago, Chuck was my best friend...and now, he's the guy I'm madly in love with...and I can't have him." She finished sadly, tears starting to well up in her eyes again. "I haven't spoken to him in two days...couldn't feel more like two years."

Serena pulled her into an embrace for what felt like the millionth time that day. "I'm so sorry, B," she comforted. "Nate and I wanted you guys to get together too."

Blair gave her a small smile. "I know," she said. "I-I just have to get over it. I need an escape..."

A smile grew on Serena's face as an idea popped into her head. "Sounds to me like you need to shop 'til you drop..."

Blair laughed and stood up. "Well what are you waiting for, van der Woodsen?" she teased. "Let's go!"

And they did indeed 'shop 'til they dropped'. As soon as they got back to Blair's penthouse, they collapsed onto the couch, laughing, as they uncurled their fingers from several shopping bags from Bendel's, Bergdorf's, Barney's, Tory Burch and all other labels imaginable.

When the laughing had stopped, Blair spoke. "Serena."

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to look at her.

"I think I might go see Chuck later..." she said.

"What?"

"Well, I just...haven't talked to him in a while," Blair explained. "And he's my best friend...I have to."

Serena thought about it and slowly considered the idea. "Well, okay...but, do you want me to go with you?"

Blair shook her head. "I'd rather do this on my own."

And then her phone rang. She checked the caller ID. It was Chuck. Blair's jaw dropped and she smiled widely, giggling a little.

"Hi," she said, trying not to sound giggly.

She turned to Serena, who mouthed, 'Who is it?', and she mouthed, 'It's Chuck!' Serena's jaw dropped as well and she rested the side of her head on Blair's phone, getting better access at what Chuck would say.

"Hey," she heard his reply over the phone. Just hearing his voice made her heart melt. "Listen, I know you don't wanna talk to me now, but we haven't spoken to each other in two days, and I just...wanted to...see how you were doing; maybe have a drink later."

She paused for a while, and then finally replied. "Okay," she breathed. "Um...maybe later at my place at around...six?"

"Sounds perfect," he replied, and she could just hear him smiling.

When she hung up, she practically swooned.

"Oh my God, B!" Serena squealed happily.

"I know!" She squealed back, feeling like a giddy school girl. She looked at her watch. It was 5 o' clock.

"Oh my God, I have to get ready!" she exclaimed, pulling Serena up as she stood up. "You have to help me get ready!"

"Okay..." she said, looking around at the sea of shopping bags surrounding their feet. "Um, try the Diane von Furstenburg!" She picked up the bag labelled, Diane von Furstenburg and handed it to her.

"Oh!" Blair said. "Let's not forget the shoes!" She picked up the bag labelled Prada.

Serena picked up the bag that had Chanel on it. "And the purse!" she chimed, giving it to Blair.

Blair smiled, and then suddenly remembered something else she needed, so she swooped down and grabbed another shopping bag. "_And, _the La Perlas," she said, grinning.

"Oh! Eww," Serena rolled her eyes and laughed "B, gross!"

"What?" Blair asked innocently. "Every woman needs her underwear. Now c'mon, let's go!" she said excitedly, as she grabbed Serena's hand and stepped over the other shopping bags on the floor.

"B, you look so pretty!" Serena squealed, as they looked at Blair's reflection on her full-length mirror, Serena standing behind her. Blair was wearing a black floral V-neck dress which fell just above her knees and had a big pink belt, the same shade as her high heel shoes, with her hair let down. She was wearing a pearl necklace, and of course, the necklace that Chuck gave her, which was hiding underneath her dress as usual, and she hadn't worn it since that day at the airport, but she realized now would be the perfect time to wear it. But Serena's expression changed as she remembered something else. "Wait a second; don't you have a date with Andrew today?"

The expression on Blair's face said confused. _Andrew...Andrew..._Her eyes widened when she remembered. Andrew was her...uh...boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend, that's kind of the right word to describe him, right? They've been dating for two months, but he wasn't able to make it to her birthday as well, saying he had lacrosse game that day, and he needed "rest". Bastard. "Oh...right. Andrew," Blair said, her voice shrinking in volume.

"You forgot about him, didn't you?" Serena asked, raising her eyebrows. Blair didn't answer. "B! How could you?"

"Well, it's just that a lot has been happening," Blair excused. "I mean, Chuck came back, and I'm in love with him..." she trailed off. "I have to cancel...don't I?"

Serena nodded slowly. "Yeah...I mean, Chuck will understand, just...tell him you'll talk tomorrow."

Blair sighed sadly. "Right." She picked up her phone and called Chuck, he answered after the first ring.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied. "Chuck, I'm sorry...I can't make it today...I have a date."

"What? With whom?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Who else? Andrew, of course!"

"Andrew?" he asked, confused. "Are you talking about that guy who missed your birthday party because he needed to rest after a lacrosse game? I don't trust him."

She scoffed. "You barely even_ know_ him! Plus, it was the most important game of the season," she pointed out. "And besides, he's not the only one that missed my birthday..." She heard him scoff as well. "So can we just...talk tomorrow?"

Chuck didn't say anything for a while. "Okay," he finally said.

"What did he say?" Serena asked after she hung up.

"He said he'll see me tomorrow," Blair replied. "Anyway, I have to go see Andrew." She grabbed her coat and purse, and headed for the door, her blonde friend following her.

Before stepping onto the elevator, she turned to Serena and hugged her. "Thank you," she said. Serena hugged her back and smiled, and then they both stepped onto the lift, Serena headed to the apartment she shared with Nate, and Blair going to her date with Andrew.

Getting out of her limo and stepping onto Washington Street, Blair noticed that Andrew was already waiting outside Highline, the restaurant where they had made dinner reservations. Andrew was a six foot two, and the first time Blair looked him in the eyes, she had to look up, and the next thing she knew, she was looking at the ceiling. He had sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes, sort of reminding her of Nate...only taller, much, much taller.

Once he saw her, he smiled and walked towards her and leaned over to give her a kiss. More often than not, if Blair didn't feel romance or passion, she felt at least some form of love, but today she didn't feel anything but his lips on hers. "Belated Happy Birthday," he whispered.

She smiled slightly at him, and Andrew, being a gentleman (but not gentleman enough to even pick her up from her penthouse), offered her his arm, which she looped with hers, and they entered the restaurant, Andrew talking about the lacrosse game. Oh great.

Bored to death within two seconds, Blair did what she did when she was bored; she thought about other things...she thought about Chuck, and whether she could go through with this date. And she could only imagine Chuck asking her, 'What does he have that I don't?' And before she knew it, she was having a conversation with Chuck in her head. _Oh God_, she thought. _It's gonna be a long night_.

When the date finished, Blair didn't know about anything that Andrew had talked about, she just smiled and nodded through the entire evening. Andrew took her home, going up with her on the elevator, entering the penthouse and leaned in for his goodnight kiss. Once again, Blair felt nothing, but Andrew was a good kisser, and she couldn't resist.

One thing lead to another, and before she knew it, Blair had her legs wrapped around his waist, and Andrew was walking up the stairs, headed for her bedroom. _Oh my God, this is it!_ Blair thought. _I'm finally gonna do it._

When they got inside her bedroom, Andrew closed the door behind him and laid Blair on the bed, climbed on top of her and they started kissing again.

Minutes later, when his shirt was off, he reached for her back, trying to unzip her dress. Blair gasped. "Andrew," she breathed, putting a hand on his chest to stop him. "I have to tell you something."

"Well, can't it wait until we're finished?" Andrew said in between breaths.

"No, it can't," Blair retorted, quite surprised that he was behaving like this. "I-I'm a virgin."

Andrew raised his eyebrows. "That's it?" he asked.

Blair scoffed. "It's a big deal for me!"

"Well then we'll talk about it after we do this," he said, and leaned in to kiss her again.

But Blair stopped him. "No!" she said, pulling away from him, as well as pushing him away. "I'm _not_ gonna have sex with you."

"What?" he said incredulously.

"You heard me!" Blair said, turning her Bitch Mode on. "Get out _now_."

Andrew shook his head in disbelief and got off of her, picking up his shirt on his way to the door.

And when the door closed, Blair couldn't help but cry. She picked up her phone and called Serena, but it went straight to voicemail. So she called Chuck.

"Hello?" he said.

Blair sniffed. "Chuck," she managed to say, tears running down her cheeks.

"Blair?" he said, worried. "What happened?"

"I...I...Andrew...He..." she couldn't talk anymore, she felt choked by her own tears.

"Stay there," Chuck said seriously. "I'll be there in ten."

But he got there in five minutes. He opened her bedroom door to see her lying down on her bed crying. She sat up when she saw him, got up, ran to him, and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back, running his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple. He pulled away from her slightly so he could look at her; her eyes were red and puffy. It broke his heart to see her like this. He put his hands on her cheeks, cupping her face and using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "What happened?"

She shook her head and looked down.

But Chuck lifted her face up so she could look at him. "Blair...tell me," he said softly. "Please?"

Blair sighed and took his hand, and when it touched his, it made her feel safe...like she didn't have to worry, and lead him to sit on her bed.

"You were right," she said, a few tears still falling. "I shouldn't have trusted him...he only stayed with me so he could...have sex with me."

Chuck resisted the impulse of tracking Andrew down and killing him. "I'm sorry," he said.

She gave him a small smile. "It's not your fault," she said. "I just feel so stupid...I can't believe I almost lost my virginity to an idiot."

"You're not-" Chuck started, but cut himself off when he realized what she just said. "Wait, what? I-I thought you lost your virginity to Marcus."

_Oh shit. _She opened her mouth and tried to say something to cover it up, but decided to tell him the truth. She shook her head. "No," she said quietly. "I didn't..."

Chuck gave her a confused look. "What? W-Why didn't you tell me?"

Blair shook her head. "I-I-I couldn't," she said, her voice cracking. "I wanted people to think that I was capable of having sex...and I didn't wanna be the only virgin left."

He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "You're Blair Waldorf," he said with a smile. "The woman who's capable of making numerous men fall in love with her." _I should know_, he thought.

She smiled and blushed. "Can you do me one more favour?"

"Anything," he replied.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked. "I just really don't wanna be alone."

He nodded. "Of course."

She hugged him once more, and he easily reciprocated. "Thank you."

"I'll just go take a shower," she said and Chuck nodded.

Once her bathroom door closed, Chuck just stared after her, realizing that trying to get over his feelings for her might not be so easy.

_**Okay, so that was the longest chapter I've ever written. You'll notice that I got the "Liar!" thing from Legally Blonde, only Reese Witherspoon was watching a different movie. Anyway, love it? Hate it? Just say so.**_


	5. The Morning After

_**Fifth chapter! Anyway, it contains a flashback, and cute Chuck and Blair moments. The flashback takes you back to the night Nate and Blair broke up in **_**Victor, Victrola**_**. And by that time, Chuck was already in love with Blair. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or Friends

* * *

**_

_"A true friend is someone who knows there's something wrong even when you have the biggest smile on your face."_  
_- Anonymous_

Blair opened her eyes as the sunlight seeped through her curtains. She looked down at what she was wearing: the dress she wore last night; then it all came back to her, her breakdown at Butter, shopping with Serena, Chuck, Andrew, and...Chuck.

She sat up and looked around for him. "Chuck?" she called out. No reply. She scoffed. _Unbelievable_, she thought. _That Mother Chucker thinks he can just stay with me and then-_

But her thoughts were interrupted when Chuck entered the room carrying a breakfast tray, smirking at her, making her jump in surprise. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said as he put the tray on her bed. "So here, we have your favourites, pancakes, Belgian waffles, and some orange juice."

"Y-You made this?" she asked.

"Well," he started. "I may have called Dorota and asked her to cook a few things..."

She just stared at him, still surprised that he was still here. She tried to say something, thankfully, she was able to. "Uh...okay. Let me just...go brush my teeth." And with that, she walked to her bathroom and closed the door. She checked her mirror and was disgusted with herself. Her hair was a mess. Picking up a hairbrush, she untangled her hair and brushed her teeth. When she was done, she glanced over to her toilet, praying that it will never make her relapse again. She stayed there, staring at it for a few more moments, when the door opened behind her.

"Blair?" Chuck said, examining the scene in front of him. When he figured out what she was doing, his expression changed to worry. "Blair, you didn't-"

She cut him off, not wanting him to worry about her. "No, I-I-I didn't!" she stuttered. "I swear, Chuck, I didn't-"

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" he asked, putting his hands on her arms.

"No, no, nothing's wrong," she assured, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I promise."

Chuck nodded in understanding, his right hand placing itself on top of her left hand, caressing it gently. The feeling of his hand on hers brought back a familiar memory to Blair. She sat on the edge of her bath tub as pieces of those memories popped back into her head.

_A seventeen year-old Chuck Bass walked inside Blair's bedroom. She called him and asked him to come over, and was crying over the phone. "Waldorf?" he called, but no one answered. Instead, he heard someone crying, and it was coming from the bathroom. "Blair?"_

_He stepped inside her bathroom and saw his best friend sprawled on the floor, sitting beside the toilet crying. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked up at him, and anger filled her eyes._

"_Why didn't you tell me that Nate slept with Serena?" she demanded, her voice cracking. _Shit. She knows. _Chuck looked down, knowing that this day would come, and it has. When he didn't answer, she cried, "Answer me!"_

_Chuck wanted to tell Blair about Nate and Serena immediately after he caught them in the act so they could break up and he wouldn't have to act un-heartbroken every time Nate and Blair kissed. But as much as wanted to tell her, he couldn't bear the thought of being one of the reasons of a Waldorf breakdown._

"_It wasn't my place," he said, still not looking at her._

"_Don't give me that crap, Bass!" she shouted, crying harder. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get the truth out of him, changed the subject as Chuck sat down beside her. "I tried everything I could to make it special...and...It never happened, not even at that stupid masked ball I attempted. I'm not...good enough for him...I never will be."_

"_No, _he_ isn't good enough for you," Chuck said. "Archibald can be an idiot sometimes and maybe other guys that...will be lucky enough to have you."_

_Blair turned her head to look at him, confused. "What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying," he started taking her hand. "That you, Blair, are beautiful." She smiled at him. "All you have to do is believe it. Because you are a woman that can make any man fall under her spell...and if they're as lucky as I am, they'll see how beautiful you really are." He put his other hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears, and she rested her head on his shoulder._

_Moments later, she spoke. "I can't believe it," she said, laughing a little._

"_What?" he asked._

"_Chuck Bass is a romantic," she teased._

_He smirked. "Only with you, Waldorf," he told her, and she laughed._

"What are you thinking about?" Chuck asked, now sitting beside her on the edge of her bath tub.

She shook her head. "Nothing...It's just...I remembered one of the times I called you over here when I still had bulimia," she explained, her eyes distant. "I was crying and I blamed you for not telling me about Nate and Serena, and I also recall that that was the night I found out you were a romantic."

Chuck smiled. "I still am," he said softly.

She smiled back at him. "I know," she replied.

Chuck took a deep breath, and gathered all the courage he had, and was about to tell her how he felt about her, when suddenly-

Blair grabbed her shower head and sprayed water all over him. He reacted by putting his hands in front of him in an attempt to shield himself. She laughed and laughed.

Then she stopped, waiting to find out what he would say. "Waldorf, are you insane?" he shouted with a serious expression, gesturing to his suit. "This is _Armani_!"

Speechless, she just stared at him, and was about to apologize when Chuck grabbed the shower head and gave her a fair share of water. She screamed as he laughed. "_Bass_!" she cried, and laughed with him. "My _hair_!" she shouted, as she put her hands in front of herself the same way Chuck did. And they just kept doing that, laughing and screaming if one of them got sprayed.

Later in the afternoon, after they dried themselves and got changed into a new set of clothes, they were at the Empire Hotel bar, Chuck with his usual glass of scotch, and Blair sipping on a martini. Then, her phone rang, and she opened the text from Serena.

_B, where r u? Been calling u all day. U got me worried...can we meet your place in 10? –S_

Blair sighed, as much as she wanted to see Serena; she was having too much fun with Chuck.

"Who is it?" Chuck asked her.

"It's Serena, she wants to talk to me, but I-"

"Go."

"W-what?"

"Go," he said, smiling slightly. "Anyway, I have a meeting with the board of Bass Industries in a few minutes."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. They stood up and Blair hugged Chuck, and he hugged her back. "Thank you," she said, and he smiled. "For everything." Then she smiled at him once more and walked away.

Meanwhile, Chuck just stood there, still smiling, surprised that after all these years, she was still the only woman who had that effect on him.

When Blair walked into her penthouse, she found Serena pacing back and forth. "Hi," she greeted.

Serena turned around and sighed in relief, walking towards her and hugging her. "B, where were you? I was so worried."

"I was here the whole time!" Blair replied. "But I just came from the Empire, I was with Chuck, and I...broke up with Andrew. Turns out he only stayed with me to get laid."

Serena pulled away from her. "Oh my gosh," she said with a worried expression. "A-Are you okay?"

Blair nodded. "Chuck helped me get through with it. I mean, I called you last night, but you didn't answer."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was with Nate, and-"

"Serena," Blair said suddenly. "Relax, you don't have to explain. It's okay."

The blonde nodded, and started squealing happily. "So," she teased. "You Chuck."

Blair laughed. "Yes, me and Chuck," she repeated. "But nothing happened...we just...fell asleep together."

Serena raised her eyebrows at Blair, giving her a teasing smile. "So something _did_ happen?"

Blair laughed once more, giving Serena a playful slap.

* * *

The meeting with the board of Bass Industries had been cancelled, and Chuck decided to go see Nate, knowing that Blair was with Serena; Nate would probably be as bored as he was.

He knocked on the door of Serena and Nate's apartment. The door opened and there stood Nate. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Chuck said, both of them feeling a little awkward due to the last time they saw each other.

"Come in," said, gesturing him to enter. Chuck entered and sat on the couch, sighing slightly. "How's Blair?" Nate asked as he sat down beside him.

"She's good. Good," Chuck replied. "Broke up with Andrew..."

"What?" Nate asked, quite surprised. "Why?"

Chuck shrugged. "Turns out he only stayed with her to get laid."

Nate shook his head in disbelief. "Oh my God," he muttered. "B-but, did he?"

Chuck shook his head. "Blair didn't let him, called me after they broke up, wasn't too happy about it."

"Was she heartbroken?"

"She felt stupid for almost losing her virginity to Andrew."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second...lose her virginity...y-you mean-?"

"That's exactly what I mean, Nathaniel."

A few moments of silence passed until Nate broke it. "You still love her, don't you?"

Chuck didn't answer. But Nate read him like a book and knew that his answer was _yes_.

"Tell her," Nate said. He loved the effect that Blair had on Chuck. It made him seem more...human.

He shook his head. "She doesn't feel that way about me..." he said, barely above a whisper. "And even she did, she'd think I'd cheat on her."

"Would you?" Nate asked him.

"Never," Chuck replied.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Nate said, making Chuck look at him. "Tell her how you feel about her."

"Nate-" Chuck started, but Nate interrupted him anyway.

"You were the one who told me to tell Serena how I felt about her," Nate explained firmly. "And look where I am now."

Chuck paused for a while. "This time is different."

"No, it's not. Okay? Maybe, if you actually take the chance and tell her, then you'll find that she's in love with you too."

Chuck thought about the possibilities. _No way_. He sighed and got up. "Maybe I should just...go." And he left a disappointed Nate as he exited the apartment.

As he walked down the hall, the only things he could think about were Blair, how he feels about her and Blair. Then, Nate's words popped into his head. _Tell her how you feel about her. You'll find out she's in love with you too._ No way, no way. She couldn't possibly...

But maybe he could just visit her, see how things are, and it's been a long time since he's talked to Serena, and since she's with Blair...well, why not? What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Blair and Serena were in Blair's bedroom doing some girl talk, when suddenly, they heard the elevator _ding_ and heard Andrew's voice call for Blair.

"Blair?" they heard. "Are you here?" Serena gasped and Blair's jaw dropped. "I wanna talk to you."

Blair scoffed. "What does _he_ want?"

"Maybe he wants to get back together," Serena said, but Blair scoffed again. "B, give him a chance, I mean, maybe he just had too much to drink that night."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "This coming from the person who said she wanted Chuck and me to get together."

"Well, just...talk to him...maybe he wants to apologize."

"_Fine_," Blair sighed. "Stay here."

Descending the stairs, she saw him. Tanned, tall and blonde. "What do you want, Andrew?" she said coldly when she reached the foot of the stairs.

He walked towards her and held her hands. "Listen," he told her, looking her in the eyes. "I am so sorry about what happened the other night, and if you would give me the chance to make it right, I will."

Blair resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She gave him a fake smile. "As much as it makes me smile to see you in pain, I don't think I will give _you_ the chance. _Ever_."

She was about to go back upstairs, but Andrew held on to her tighter. "No, Blair," he said. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do," she replied, getting quite annoyed with him. She tried to make him let go of her, but it was no use, he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

Blair tried to feel something in the kiss...nothing. Just nothing.

Suddenly, she heard the elevator ding and opened her eyes to check who it was, but Andrew's face was blocking her view. Thinking that it was Serena leaving to give them privacy, she closed her eyes again. Seconds later, she realized what she was doing, or rather, what she was _still_ doing and pushed Andrew away.

"No." She said firmly.

"But Blair, I-"

"I said no. Now get out." And with that, he left without saying another word.

Blair walked up the stairs again, opened her bedroom door, and to her surprise, heard Serena's voice.

"So, how'd it go?" Serena asked.

"Wait...y-you're still here?" Blair asked, feeling a little stupid.

Serena looked at her weirdly. "Uh...yeah. Why? Did you want me to go?"

"No, no, no, no," Blair said. "I-I just thought I heard the elevator bell ring...never mind."

"So, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Blair said simply, examining her nails as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Just ended things with Andrew is all."

"Oh...well," Serena said. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Blair looked at her and shook her head. "Not really...I just thought that...he'd be different, but he's just like every other guy I've dated...he's never really paid attention to me."

Serena sat beside Blair and put an arm around her. "You'll find the right guy, B. Just give it time."

* * *

_**Okay, I know, I know. I'm not really fond of this chapter either. My favorite part is just...the beginning. Anyway, please review. Nothing harsh, please! :)**_


	6. In The Heat Of The Night

_**Hooray, sixth chapter! So anyway, I really tried my best to finish this chapter as fast as I could, because in this side of the globe, school has already started. This is probably going to be the second to the last chapter, and I thank those who consistently review this story, I'm very appreciative. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or Friends.**_

* * *

"_Life is too short for hate, and not long enough for love." -George Peppard_

The next morning, Blair woke up, a little more happily than she had expected. But then again, she and Andrew were over, so she no longer had to pretend to be interested in lacrosse and have to show up to a gala or benefit with a different date A.K.A., Chuck, because Andrew didn't really like going to those kind of events. Not that she minded having Chuck as her escort, which she didn't; she just wanted to have a boyfriend that she had more in common with.

Taking a cab to the Empire, she picked up her phone and tried calling Chuck. But it went straight to voice mail. Still she decided to leave him a message. "Bass, I'm coming over."

When she got to his penthouse, she noticed he wasn't in the living room. She tried opening the bedroom door, but it was locked. She knocked on the door. "Chuck? Are you in there?"

To her horror, the door opened to reveal Chuck with his hair messed up, the top three buttons of his dress shirt undone, and a blonde woman lying on his bed wearing only her lingerie.

He raised her eyebrows at her, and not in the way he raises eyebrows at her, but sort of like the way he would at Dan or Vanessa. "What do you want?"

Blair tried to speak, still quite horror struck. "T-t-to talk to you..." she managed.

"Well, you may want to talk to me, but it seemed like more than just talking last night when you were with...what was his name...Andrew?"

"What-? How did you-?" she stuttered, then her eyes widened when she realized it. It was him. Chuck was the one who entered her penthouse when Andrew was kissing her. "That was...that was you?"

Chuck rolled his eyes at her, something that he rarely ever did to her. "Oh don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about, Waldorf. I saw you trying to suck his face off."

"What? I-I didn't...he tried to take me back, but I-" she tried to explain, but Chuck didn't want to hear any of it.

"And it looks like you _did_ take him back. Tell me, was he good enough in bed for you? Was he gentle? Was he able to keep you satisfied?"

She scoffed, unable to believe what he just said. "I didn't sleep with-"

"Save your lies for someone who cares," he said coldly. "Anyway, I have more important things to do than to waste my time on you." And with that, he closed the door, leaving Blair trying to hold back her tears, but they fell anyway.

She took off for the elevator, the sound of her sobbing and the clacking of her heels echoing through the room. She got in, pressed the button, and continued sobbing. They hadn't gotten into a fight since...junior year, maybe?

When she got back to her room, she carelessly dropped her purse, and walked into her bathroom. She rested her hands on either side of the sink and looked at her reflection. Then suddenly, she felt the presence of a familiar enemy. She looked to the side, and saw her toilet, practically begging her to do it. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate. _Don't do it. Don't do it. You're Audrey Hepburn. You're Grace Kelly. They aren't bulimic... _Her concentrating failed anyway, and, almost involuntarily, she ran over to it and stuck two fingers down her throat and watched helplessly as her stomach drained itself of its contents. When it was done, she pulled away from the toilet and looked at it dreadfully, refusing to believe that she had done what she had just done. _No...No...I didn't..._ She closed her eyes tightly for a few moments, as though expecting it to disappear once she opened them.

She opened her eyes, and it was still there. Devastated, she let more tears fall as her body started shaking and she buried her face in her hands, ashamed of herself.

Around two hours later, when Blair had relaxed herself, she was sitting on her bed, scrolling through the names in her phone's contacts list. Then she saw the name _Dr. Sherman_. She stopped there and looked at the name for a few seconds, wondering if she should call him when she heard a knock on the door.

She stayed still, not completely sure if she was ready to talk to anyone. Another knock came. Hesitantly, she walked towards the door and opened it to find Chuck.

"What is it, Bass?" she asked coldly. "Anymore negative things about me you needed to say to my face?"

"No, Blair, I-"

"Then what is it? Come to brag about your experience with your little blonde whore?"

"Look, I didn't sleep with her-"

"Oh, really? So she was lying on your bed wearing lingerie and nothing happened?" She said, her eyebrows still very much raised at him. "Really, Bass? Last time I checked, you were a better liar."

Chuck put his hands on her waist, bringing her closer to him. "Look, I know I've said some things that I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry."

Blair nodded. "I didn't take him back..." she said softly. "I didn't sleep with him either."

"I'm sorry I accused you of sleeping with him," he continued. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just..." _I was just really jealous_, the voice in his head added. "I didn't want him to hurt you either." He chickened out of telling her, thinking that she didn't need it right now.

Then he noticed that she was unusually pale. "A-Are you okay?" he asked, a little nervously. He put a hand on her cheek. "You're pale."

Blair bit her lip, knowing that he was bound to figure it out sooner or later. She was always pale when she purged.

His eyes searched hers, and when they finally got an answer, he wasn't happy about it at all. "Blair...you didn't-" he said, fearing what she might have done in the past two hours. His heart sank when tears started rolling down her face.

She nodded sadly. "I did," she told him, her voice cracking. "I didn't mean to...It just...happened."

"H-How many times did you do it?"

"T-Twice," she said, not looking at him.

He shut his eyes tightly, slowly letting go of her. A long silence passed by and when he opened his eyes again, he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Listen, I-I can't stay..."

Blair's eyes widened and she looked up at him. "What? No...please...don't leave," she pleaded, putting a hand on his cheek.

But he took that hand away. "No, I've caused you too much pain...I can't let it happen again..."

"But Chuck-" she protested, but he cut her off.

"It's for the best," he said, before leaning in to kiss her on the forehead and walked away, both of their hearts breaking more and more as he took step by step away from her. It was official: her nightmares had become a reality.

* * *

Nate and Serena ran as fast as their legs could carry them, hand in hand, Nate leading the way, since Serena's six-inch Louboutins didn't really help. Blair called them, crying over the phone, unable to say a word.

When they got to her penthouse, they rushed up the stairs, and finally found themselves face-to-face with the door. Serena turned the knob, and before the door was even half open, they could already hear Blair crying. She opened the door wider, and saw Blair lying on her bed. They sat on her bed with Blair's back facing them. They didn't say anything, waiting until Blair was ready.

"H-He left me," she said, loud enough for the two of them to hear it. Nate and Serena looked at each other.

"No...he didn't...he wouldn't..." Serena said, not believing anything Blair just said. They saw her head move, somewhere between a shake and a nod.

"He did," the brunette replied.

Serena and Nate exchanged looks. "But how?" Nate asked.

She sniffed. "He said...he caused me too much pain..."

Serena drew a look of confusion on her face. "How did he cause you pain?"

"I relapsed, okay?" Blair exclaimed all of a sudden, briefly turning to look at them as she said it. "Twice..."

"What-what caused it?"

She sniffed again. "I-I went to the Empire this morning, he was with another woman...he said he saw me kissing Andrew last night, thought that I slept with him, and...We fought, and I went home and...it happened," she stated, making Nate and Serena exchange more looks. "Then he came over to apologize, then he just knew that I did it...and...He left."

"I'm so sorry, B," Serena said softly, not knowing what else she could say besides that. They remained silent for what felt like hours, but one thing was for sure: Nate and Serena wouldn't let Chuck escape.

"What do we do now?" Nate asked Serena as they departed Blair's penthouse a few hours later.

"Well," she told him "The most we can do is convince Chuck to stay."

"And convince Blair that Chuck is still in love with her," Nate added. "Isn't as simple as it sounds, but we might as well try. But what exactly _will_ we do?"

Serena shook her head. "I-I-I don't know," she stuttered. "It's usually Chuck and Blair who are good at these things, but now we have to do it by ourselves..."

"I guess we can start by going to the Empire," Nate said.

She thought about this for a second and said, "Actually, I think I'll do that myself."

When she got to the Empire penthouse, she spotted Chuck slouched on the couch, a glass of scotch in hand. "I'm surprised you're not in Europe yet," Serena said. "And that you're not nailing anyone right now."

He looked up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," she said, walking closer to him.

"Blair wanted to talk to me this morning, didn't go so well, so unless you want to leave this hotel crying, I suggest you leave right now."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Chuck...I know you still love her."

"Nate told you," he assumed.

She nodded and he didn't say anything. "Why did you leave her?"

"I've caused her too much pain," he said, so softly that Serena almost didn't hear it. "I can't hurt her anymore...she means so much to me."

"Then show her..." Serena told him. "Show her how much she means to you...Tell her how you feel." This was the only time Serena saw Chuck Bass give up. This was also the first time she's seen a deeper side to him. "Or you can just live the rest of your life wondering what would happen if you actually told her." And with that, she left, hoping with all her might that he'll think about what she just said.

* * *

The next few days have gone by, and all that Blair thought about was how to get over Chuck, which sort of drove Nate and Serena crazy, not only because it was what she was talking about for eighty percent of the time, but every time a day would go by, they were starting to lose hope that Chuck would ever tell Blair about how he felt about her. Plus, she was acting even more freakishly calm than the last time, and the more freakishly calm she is, the bigger the breakdown.

Nate and Serena were sitting on the couch in the living room at Blair's penthouse, waiting for her to go down the stairs. "She's driving me crazy," Serena groaned.

To her surprise, Nate stood up. "Well, I gotta go...see Dan."

"What? You're making me do this alone?" she said. "No, stay here." And right at that moment, Blair was at the top of the staircase.

"Serena! Serena! You have to help me!" She cried.

"Well, gotta go, bye." Nate said, and before Serena could do anything to stop him, he ran for the elevator.

Blair raised her eyebrows at Serena once they were face-to-face. "Relationship problems?"

"Don't ask." Serena said. "Anyway, what was it that you needed my help for?"

"Ugh. That Mother Chucker thinks he can just leave me like this?"

Serena resisted the urge to groan again. _Just when I thought this wasn't about Chuck..._ "Please tell me you're not gonna formulate some plan to get over him or something."

Blair simply ignored that comment. "Please, S," she said. "You have to help me before I break down!"

Serena had just about had it. "Oh! What, like this isn't _you_ breaking down _now_?"

Blair scoffed. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Both of them were so caught up in their argument, that none of them seemed to hear the elevator bell ring.

"B, you should've just told him that you love him when you chance to."

"_Why_ would I tell him when I wasn't sure if he loved me back?"

"Look, I have to go," Serena told her, picking up her purse. "If you know what's best for you, then you should think about it." And then she left.

Blair internally beat herself up. _Nice going, Waldorf, you lost Chuck, and now you've lost Serena too_. She turned around to find Chuck standing a few feet away from her. Her heart sank. "H-How long have you been standing there?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Chuck's face was drawn with shock and confusion. "Y-You love me?" Long enough, apparently.

She was speechless for a while, and then was finally able to let words escape from her mouth. "So what? Big deal...you loved me first."

"What?" he asked in surprise. "You knew about how I...Nate told you?"

She avoided his gaze. "Dan Humphrey, actually." This was not how it was supposed to happen...at all. He was supposed to tell her how he felt about her, then they would kiss, and it would be like an ending to a romantic movie. _Or at least go on a date_, she thought to herself miserably.

"When...when did he tell you?"

"The night of my birthday party." Moments of silence passed by until Blair finally found words again. "A-Anyway...it's not like you still...you know...so...you can leave."

But instead of doing what she told him to, Chuck slowly walked towards her, putting his hands on her waist. "I won't," he told her, making her look up at him. "I won't make the same mistake again."

"Chuck, what are you-" she started, but was interrupted when he pressed his lips on hers.

Blair was shocked at first, but found herself at home in his arms and sighed against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was nothing like Andrew, or Marcus, or Nate. He was...so gentle...so loving.

The kiss grew more and more passionate, and before Blair knew it, she felt her back against the wall. She started to undo his tie, when Chuck tore his lips away from hers and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Blair," he said, his breathing uneven. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to..."

"I know," she replied. "But...I want to."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded shyly before kissing him. As the kiss grew passionate once more, Chuck bent down slightly, moving his lips from hers to her neck.

"Chuck..." she sighed. The back of her head was rested on the wall behind her, exposing her neck to him completely as her fingers wove through his hair, moaning softly at his kisses.

He was intoxicated by just the feeling of her, kissing every inch of her exposed skin, and afterwards, lifted her up from the wall and she locked her legs around his waist. Once they got to her bedroom, he kicked the door to close it and laid her gently on the bed, placed himself on top of her and proceeded to kissing her.

Minutes later, they were stripped down to their underwear, and Chuck's lips were attached to her neck. When he was about to go further, he noticed fear in her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? D-Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "No, no, I just...I'm scared."

"Blair, I'll be gentle, I promise," he said sincerely.

"No, I mean, I know you will, I just...what if...I'm bad at this?"

Chuck drew a confused look on his face.

"I-I-I mean, this is my first time, and for you, this isn't...and...I don't wanna disappoint you."

"You're Blair Waldorf," he said with a smile. "You will _never_ disappoint."

She smiled as well. "And _you're_ Chuck Bass."

Still smiling, he replied, "I'm not Chuck Bass without you." Blair felt her heart melt, and he kissed her again.

And yes, that was the night that Blair lost her virginity to Chuck. It was gentle, tender, and sweet, leaving them with absolutely no regrets, and making Blair realize, that no matter how long it took, it was worth the wait.

_**Okay, there you go. I'm sorry about the love scene, I'm not really a big fan of explicit love scenes, and I really didn't wanna be graphic...so...yeah. Anyway, what did you think? Good? Bad? Just post a review.**_


	7. Better Than A Fairytale Ending

_**Oh my God! Final chapter! Yes, yes, yes! Anyway, I'm sorry if you think I took too long to post this chapter, it's just that, like I said, school has started for me, and I was drowned in a deep ocean of homework for my Biology class. And in this chapter will have a flashback, a lighter one this time. It was supposed to be funny, but I doubt it was. So, OMIGOD, final chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl (SHOCKER!)

* * *

**_

_"All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon sand."_

_- Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

Blair opened her eyes, shifted slightly, and felt two arms wrapped around her, and realized that her head was rested on someone's chest. Feeling slightly sore, she suddenly remembered the events of the previous night. She looked up and saw Chuck smiling at her.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she replied, smiling back at him. "Chuck...last night was...amazing."

"_You_ were amazing," he told her.

Her heart melted. "Really?"

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Really," he whispered.

She blushed. "Were you just lying here, watching me sleep?" He nodded. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Didn't wanna disturb you," he said.

She smirked. "Since when is Chuck Bass kind enough to do that?"

"Since he fell in love with you," he replied, making her heart melt again. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, and kissed him. When they broke apart, she couldn't resist asking, "For how long?"

Chuck thought for a while. "Ten years," he replied, surprising her a bit.

"Ten years?" She repeated. "Nate told me it was only six or seven."

He lifted a shoulder. "Like I said before, Archibald can be an idiot sometimes."

She chuckled. They just lied there in comfortable silence, looking at each other, when Chuck asked her something, "How long were _you_ in love with _me_?"

"I-I really don't know..." she said. "I just realized a few days ago."

"How long ago was 'a few days ago'?" he asked.

"Sometime after I found out you had feelings for me," she explained. "I was about to tell you at the airport, but then..." she trailed off, not wanting to re-live the moment she saw him with a blonde whore.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I had no idea..."

She nodded. "It's okay."

But it's as if he hadn't heard what she just said. "I-Is that why you...you know...?"

She nodded, a little more sadly this time. "It won't happen again," she said reassuringly, putting a hand on his cheek. "I-If it does, I'll tell you, I promise."

It was his turn to nod, and he took the hand that was on his cheek and kissed it softly. Then he noticed a silver chain around her neck. She was wearing the necklace. He smiled. "You're wearing it," he said.

Blair looked at what he was looking at and put her hand on the pendant. "Yeah, all the time," she said. He kissed her forehead.

A few moments of silence passed, when a memory popped into Blair's head.

_Chuck walked inside a twelve-year old Blair's bedroom, with a satisfied smirk on his face._

"_Why are you so happy?" she asked, her eyebrows raised at him._

_He didn't answer, the smirk never leaving his face, and suddenly Blair understood, wearing a look of disgust on her face as she stood up from her bed. "You didn't..." He still didn't answer, and the answer occurred to Blair: he had lost his virginity. "Oh, God! W-With whom?"_

"_Georgina Sparks," he said. Unfortunately for him, Blair absolutely hated Georgina Sparks._

"_AAAHH!" She screamed, running away from him as fast as she could, exiting her bedroom and going down the stairs quickly. Quite amused, Chuck followed her downstairs. "Get back!" she shrieked. But he didn't listen. With the smirk still on his face, he slowly approached her. "I swear, Bass, if you take one step closer to me, I will-"_

"_You'll what?" he asked._

_She gave him an evil smirk, one that scared him. And Chuck Bass never gets scared. "Dorota! Get the Lysol!"_

_Chuck hated the smell of Lysol and it was time for Blair to take advantage of that. Dorota appeared, making Chuck and Blair look at her, standing around twelve feet away from them, holding a can of Lysol._

_Chuck turned to Blair. "You wouldn't," he said._

"_Oh yes I would," she replied, feeling like some sort of bad-ass movie star._

"_Go long, Ms. Blair!" Dorota said before throwing the can in to Blair's direction._

_It was like one of those cheesy moments in a movie, wherein the frames would go in slow motion, and some kind of music would play in the background just because someone jumped for joy in the air. In this case, it was the can of Lysol._

_Blair caught it, eternally grateful that her best friend wasn't athletic, otherwise, he would've caught it, and she would've never got to spray him. Once the can landed on her hand, she smiled at him evilly and sprayed him without any hesitation whatsoever._

Blair laughed. "What are you thinking about?" Chuck asked.

"The time you came here and told me you just lost your virginity to Whore-Gina." She said, still laughing. He rolled his eyes and smirked. "And then I sprayed you with Lysol."

He laughed with her. When the laughter ceased, Blair's phone rang. She reached for it on the night stand and opened the text. It was from Serena.

_Hey B! I'm sorry about last night. Wanna go out for breakfast? Meet me in about an hour._

"Serena?" he asked.

She nodded. "She wants to go out for breakfast," she said, slowly getting up. "I need to get ready."

Chuck groaned, pulling her back next to him. Blair rolled her eyes and smiled. "Chuck, as much as I'd love to stay, I really have to go see her. I'll be back."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Oh, Bass, don't be like that, and, I promise I'll make it up to you..." She said seductively.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" he asked, just as seductively as she did.

She smirked at him. "You'll see," she said, getting up again and walking to her bathroom to take a quick bath and get dressed, leaving Chuck lying on her bed, more amazed with her than he's ever been before.

Serena was at the restaurant, waiting and waiting and waiting. She may have only been doing so for fifteen minutes, but even so, for Blair Waldorf, this was beyond fashionably late. What if she was too mad to see her? What if things with Chuck had gotten worse? It could have, since Serena could've killed herself when she left Blair's penthouse the previous night and saw Chuck when she turned around, knowing perfectly well that he overheard their argument. But then again, someone had to let him know how Blair felt about him, right? The only problem is, did he let Blair know how _he_ felt about her?

Five more minutes passed until Blair finally arrived at the restaurant. Serena was quite surprised when she got there, because she had a smile on her face that Serena hadn't seen in ages, and luckily for her, it wasn't a fake one, it was absolutely genuine. She almost looked like she was glowing.

"Hi," Blair greeted as Serena stood up to hug her.

"B," Serena said, happy to see a change in her friend's mood. "So...you're kinda...late," she said when they sat down.

"Yeah, well...didn't sleep well last night," she told her.

But Serena sensed it was a lie, still, she nodded anyway. "So, what happened? You're practically glowing."

"Really?" Blair asked, still lying. "I guess I must've put too much blush on..."

Serena rolled her eyes. "B, what happened? Is this about Chuck?"

"No, it isn't," Blair replied, a little too quickly to say the least.

"Then what is it about then?"

"Nothing! I just...had a really good dream last night."

_Mm Hmm. Yeah, right. _Serena had a feeling that it was more than just a dream, and knowing that she wouldn't be able to get the truth out of her, remained silent until someone decided to change the subject.

And so they talked and talked and talked. When breakfast was over, Blair left in a hurry, and Serena, nosy as she was, couldn't help but know that something was up.

"Bass! I'm home!" she called out when she got to her penthouse. But something was different. Everything was different. She put down her purse and gasped. The lights were dimmed, and there were red and white rose petals gracefully scattered on the floor and on the furniture. Beautiful music was playing on a phonograph, and there was a champagne bottle with two flutes beside it on the coffee table. And then he appeared, walking down the staircase, smirking at her slightly, dressed in a classic black Armani with a white dress shirt, looking _way_ too handsome for words.

"Chuck...this is..." she said, looking around, unable to find words.

"Like it?" he asked, walking towards her.

"I love it," she breathed. He was already in front of her, still smirking, but at the same time, he had that sincere look in his eyes.

He put a hand on her waist and clasped the other with hers. "Dance with me," he said. She smiled, quite taken away by his charm. And they danced. Well, it wasn't really dancing; they were just holding each other and swaying to the slow beat of the music, Chuck occasionally spinning her around.

Blair hadn't remembered how Chuck had gotten better at this then the last time they swayed together like this, and yet, here he was, practically carrying the grace of Fred Astaire himself. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. She could definitely get used to this.

Nate, Dan, Jenny and Eric watched as Serena paced in front of them.

"She's hiding something from me...I know she is..." Serena said, as she paced back and forth. "But what is it?"

"Look, maybe you should just wait until she's ready to tell you," Nate suggested.

"Yes, but that could take forever!" Serena cried, flinging her hands in the air. "I want to know _now_!"

_Oohh, boy_. And before any of them could say anything else, Serena took off, and they had nothing else to do but to follow her.

Blair and Chuck were still swaying to the music, Blair's forehead pressed against his. And before they knew it, they were kissing. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist. As the kiss grew deeper, Chuck pushed her gently so that her back landed on the couch, and he placed himself on top of her and continued their make-out session. Both were so engrossed with their make-out session that neither of them seemed to notice the elevator bell ring.

It was when they heard footsteps that they noticed they weren't alone. Then they heard someone gasp. "Oh My God!" It was Serena.

They broke the kiss, and Chuck, shocked, lost his balance and fell off the couch, his back slamming against the marble floor. _Ouch_.

"So _this_ is why you were so happy," Serena said, still a little shocked. And Chuck and Blair saw that she wasn't alone; Nate, Dan, Jenny and Eric were right behind them.

"Well, congratulations," Nate said, and then he turned to Dan. "You owe me five bucks."

Dan sighed in defeat and pulled out a five dollar bill from his pocket. "Here," he said, handing it to Nate.

Blair rolled her eyes as Chuck got up. "You placed bets on us?"

"Just Dan and Nate," Eric said.

"Yeah, I mean, we kinda saw this coming, so I guess I'm not really surprised," Jenny told her.

"She's right," Nate said. "It's about time you two got together."

It's true. For most of their high school years, Nate and Serena had kept hinting to Chuck and Blair about their feelings for each other, unfortunately, at the time, they just let those comments roll of their backs. The whole school thought they were a couple, even Gossip Girl thought so.

"Well, as much as I resent the fact that you guys placed bets on us, I couldn't agree more," Blair replied and she stood up.

Serena took a few steps closer to her so that she and Blair were face to face. "Tell me everything," she said excitedly.

Blair gave another roll of her eyes and smiled. "Fine," she said before Serena squealed, and Blair dragged her to somewhere they could talk privately.

As Chuck dusted off some dirt from his suit, he noticed Dan smiling a little. "What are _you_ so happy about?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

Dan shook his head a little before replying, "And to think, you two wouldn't be together if it weren't for the slip of my mouth."

Jenny came up behind him and patted him on the back. "Well, at least you finally did _something_ right," she said, and she headed off with him to talk to Nate and Eric.

Chuck looked around for Blair, and saw her in a corner with Serena, both of them giggling while glancing at him.

A few hours later, the group was still together, Nate, Serena, Chuck and Blair crouched on the couch, while Jenny sat on the sofa with Eric and Dan. The room was filled with laughter, giggles, and small talk. But Blair enjoyed it. She let her head rest on Chuck's shoulder and smiled as he held her tighter.

Later, the other members of the group had to leave, and they all stood up to hug each other. Jenny and Eric left first, then Nate and Serena were about to leave, Dan following them. But right before Dan was out of sight, Blair called out his name.

"Wait, Humphrey!"

Dan turned around, quite surprised, and he walked towards Blair and Chuck. "What is it?"

She hesitated a little. "So, I guess, if it weren't for you, none of this would have ever happened, so...thank you, Humphrey." And she smiled at him, not a fake one, like the one she usually gave him, but a real one.

Chuck smiled at him as well. "She's right," he said. "Thank you, Humphrey. It means a lot."

And that's when Dan just _knew_ that the pair right in front of him was truly made for each other. He smiled back at them. "You're welcome." And with that, he left.

Chuck turned to Blair once the elevator doors closed. "So, where were we?" he asked, wearing that devilish look in his eyes, the smirk on his face and the seductive tone in his voice, Blair wasn't able to speak. Instead, she just kissed him.

She sighed against his lips, and realized that everything she had gone through was just part of it, disappointments come to test you, and that maybe, everyone needed a breakdown once in a while. Life isn't perfect.

But right now, it could've fooled her.

_**Omigod. I can't believe it, I'm finally finished. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? All you have to do is leave a review.**_

_**Thank you to every single person that reviewed this story. Like I've said before, I'm very grateful. And, thank you to my best friend, and fellow Chair fan, Trixie, who instantly fell in love with this story from the very beginning and helped me with writing it.**_

_**And, you may or may not know, but I'm currently working on a new story, entitled, "Right In Front Of You". If you want to find out more about it, visit my profile.**_

_**Once again, thank you, everyone! I've had **_**so much fun**_** writing this story.  
**_

_**Until my next story,**_

_**~BassandWaldorf**_


End file.
